The Life of Jade West
by Wicked-Ways1997
Summary: A series of one-shot pertaining to everything that has to do with the infamous Jadelyn West
1. Canada

_Soooo, hey it's me again. I shouldn't even be doing this when i haven't updated my other story in years. I kinda have huge writer's block when it come's to my other story, but hopefully writing this will help me out. This is a series of one-shots explaining why Jade is the way she is. The first one is:_

**Canada**

"Canada? Why do you want to go to Canada?" Jade heard her mother say from the kitchen. Jade was in the living room with her baby brother Jackson, who was sitting in his playpen oblivious as to what was going on, while her parents were in the kitchen.

"I don't want to go, I have to go." her father said to her mother in a stern voice.

"You don't have to do anything. You're the CEO." her mother reminded him, and Jade sighed.

She knew what this was leading to.

"Don't use that tone with me Nicole. If it weren't for me we would be broke, living in cardboard boxes on Sunset Boulevard."

"Now you know that's not true. If you let me be what I wanted to be and do what I wanted to do-"

"Oh please. You want to go to Hollywood and go chasing a dollar and a dream-"

"It wasn't a dollar and a dream. I was good. I was great."

"Then why are you suburban house mom? Why aren't you on the Walk of Fame if you're so great?"

"You know what, go to Canada. Go and never come back."

"Oh, that a very tempting offer. Don't think I won't take it."

Jade listened, but only silence cane from the kitchen. She looked over to her baby brother, who was simply gnawing on his teething ring happily.

Then her father came out of the kitchen and looked down at his daughter. "Wipe your tears."

Jade reached up and wiped the tears that she didn't even know had been falling. "Do you like Canada more than us daddy?" Jade asked her father.

Her dad shrugged. "It has its moments. Better than being here with your mother."

Jade looked down at the book on her lap. She had been hoping her father had said that they meant more than Canada, that she more than Canada. But he didn't, because she didn't.

Just then, Jackson bust out in tears.

Jade heard her father groan. "Oh my god, Nicole come get your son."

"I didn't conceive him by myself you ass. Do something for once." She shouted back to him.

Jade rolled her eyes before taking her little brother out of his playpen, and he immediately stopped.

Her dad nodded at her approvingly. "At least you do something useful." Then he just walked in his office and shut the door.

Jade sighed as she held her little brother close to her. This was all stupid Canada's fault. If her dad never had to go, her mom and dad wouldn't have fault and maybe Jackson wouldn't have cried.

Jade didn't like Canada too much.

(A Year Later)

"You're getting a divorce?" Jade, now nine, asked her parents. She knew her parents had problems, but she didn't think they needed a divorce. "Why?"

"Because your father wants to go be with his Canadian slut." Her mother told her, causing her father to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Victoria is not a slut." Her father told her.

"Victoria. Sounds like a slut."

"Wait, isn't Victoria the lady that came from Canada to work for you?"

Her father simply rolled her eyes while her mom nodded.

Okay. It was official. Jade hated Canada. That dumb place was breaking up her family. If Canada never existed her dad wouldn't have met Victoria and he wouldn't be leaving her mom, and Jackson, and her. He was leaving his family for a Canadian. He was leaving her for a Canadian.

Jade **hated** Canadians.

_So, in my head, that's why Jade hates Canadians and anything related to Canada. Tell me what the next one shot should be related to, although i kinda have an idea of what i'm doing next._


	2. Freak

Freak

Jade was up late, sitting up in her bed and watching TV. She should have been sleep hours ago, however, her parents fighting had kept her awake. She had just finished the movie _The Notebook, _when something called _The Scissoring _came on. Jade figured it was a scary movie since the opening scene was someone being killed with a pair of silver scissors. Jade should have changed the channel, her mom didn't like her to watch stuff like this, but she didn't. She couldn't. She was captivated.

She watched the movie intently, and she noticed something; the main character, Annie Walker, was a bullied girl before her death, came back from the dead with those scissors, and everyone respected, everyone _feared_ her. Annie didn't get bullied anymore.

Jade didn't get bullied at school per se, but people were mean to her. The only friend she had was Cat, but now Cat seemed to be more interested in some geek Robbie, who carried around some puppet, and Jade was afraid that she was losing her only friend.

But this girl, she didn't need friends. She had her scissors, and they protected her. They were her friends.

Jade had been eating lunch with Cat when these girls, the perfect looking girls, came up to them.

"Hey Jade. Nice clothes." The ring leader, Mindy said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks." Jade said just as sarcastically as she stabbed her salad. Jade was wearing her normal dark attire, and she liked it, but she knew other kids thought that she looked weird.

She didn't care though.

Mindy turned to Cat. "I don't know how you hang out with her, she's so weird. Why don't you hang out with normal people?"

"Jadey is normal." Cat said defensively, and the other girls snickered.

"_Jadey?_ Aww, that's so sweet Cat. If she was normal she would like it too."

Jade rolled her eyes before turning to Mindy. "Do you have some makeup to apply to that pimple?"

The two girls went into a chorus of 'Oh no' and 'How dare she?'

"Shut up freak."

Everything happened so fast. Cat shot up and pushed Mindy, making her fall, and Mindy's minions shoved Cat down.

Jade didn't know how she got the scissors from her boot so fast, or how she grabbed Mindy's hair, but the next thing she knew she was holding a huge clump of Mindy's hair in her hand, and Mindy was screaming her head off.

"MY HAAAAAIIIIIR!"

Jade dropped the hair on the floor, and held out her hand to help Cat up. Cat gave her an apologetic look, but Jade just shrugged.

She knew she was going to get in trouble, and she didn't particularly care. Nobody messes with her friend.

She watched as one of the teachers walked over to the group of girls. "Jadelyn, come with me. You too Caterina."

Jade watched as Cat's bottom lip trembled as they walked behind the teacher towards the principal's office. Once they were far enough that Jade was sure the teacher couldn't hear them, she turned towards Cat. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Cat asked, and Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat could kill someone and then forget she did it two seconds later.

"Help me. You didn't have to."

Cat shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I don't know. I mean, I know, but, I don't know. You get it?"

Jade sighed. "Yeah, I get it."

Cat nodded and she skipped to catch up with the teacher.

Jade walked slower though. She didn't exactly know what Cat meant, but Cat did help her. That meant she had a friend in Cat, and Cat didn't think she was a freak.


End file.
